fandom_of_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom of Fairy Tail Wiki:Policy
The policy of is a list of set policies in place for users and contributors to follow. However, there are only a few policies that all wikis must follow, all of which can be found on the Central Wikia, Wikia:Category:Policy. All users, registered and unregistered, must contribute to the wiki following the policies/rules set in place or will be punished if not. If you or someone has a problem or question please ask an admin for assistance. The admin(s) on the wiki are 21moon24. Basic Rules The following rules are rules that apply on this wiki and many others as well: #No harassing other users. #No vandalizing. #No scamming or spam. (This will be an automatic ban for 2 weeks) #Respect all policies and others. #Do not steal. #Only admins of this wiki or wikia staff can make rules/policies official. What you can post This is a wiki for Fairy Tail fan characters/OCs, fanfiction, and fanon relating to Fairy Tail. If the content isn't completely yours (i.e. Attack on Titan, Sailor Moon, etc.) please place a disclaimer crediting the original creators and owners on the top of the page/article or in the description of the image, and it is required to do so. You may not use other users' content without their permission and you may not claim their content as your own. This wiki is for, as the name suggests, for Fanon relating to Fairy Tail. Content about the canon for LoliRock should be placed into the Fairy Tail Wiki, unless it is a review on an episode, favorite character, etc. but it should be either in your blogs, on a message wall/talk page, or in discussions. Any fanfiction that isn't related to Fairy Tail at all must be placed in their respective fanfiction wikis and should never be placed on this wiki. Mature content is not aloud on the wiki at all! Nothing NSFW even if it is in private chats, no gore and intense violence, no threats towards others, and certainly no references to genocide and mass murder too often. Language usage The only time you won't be required to use proper English (grammar, spelling, etc.) is if it is a blog, chat, comment, or other discussions. But if it is a article/page or a template, there must be proper grammar, spelling, and correct punctuation. Contractions such as "don't" or "can't" are aloud but do not use "dont" or "cant" like that and texting language is not aloud at all. Another thing is that you won't get in trouble with some errors such as a missed period/stopping point or a misspelling. However, if it is a paragraph or more is full of errors, this will be deleted and you you will be warned. If you are concerned about the fact that English is not your first language, ask a fellow contributor for assistance or use grammar checkers, spell check, etc. If you are still confused don't be afraid to ask an admin. The Template:Stub is there for a reason to signal others that the page is a WIP. Cussing and mature language is aloud but no slurs or very explicit language such as the "F-Word". The same goes for insulting religions, cultures, races, or individuals; there can be users from all over the world using the Wiki. Articles and blogs may not be written in another language other than English, completely, unless you are briefly translating something. You may still translate content for other users but all will be originally written in English. Pictures and videos Like many other wikis this wiki is not an image dump so you should not be using it to just dump in random images and videos. All images and videos must be Fairy Tail related or related to the fanon of Fairy Tail. Nothing over sexualized or NSFW is allowed on this wiki. Do not post any pornographic or explicit images/videos. This same thing also applies to violence and gore; you may, however, refer to fights but no gore or very violent torture. No fetishes are aloud either. Keep this wiki PG-13. You may use bases and source images, but credit the original creators and if you are using a base please ask the base maker for permission to post it onto here. Credit is required for such images and you may not make any form of profit off images that are not completely your own. Personal information You cannot leak anything too personal about yourself such as exact location, family, etc. This is a hazard to your safety including around the people around you. Do not give your password to anyone even if they claim to be part of the staff or an admin. Face reveals are highly disapproved of and will cause you to get a warning and the face reveal will be removed. Consequences Every action has some form consequences, negative or positive. Warnings are sent to you if you break a rule. Three or more of these in a month result in you getting a month ban/block depending on the severity of situation. You may still edit, create content, chat, and discuss even if you have a warning or two. You may not ignore any warnings and keep breaking rules which may result in a permanent ban if it is after a few bans/blocks and repetitive. If you are banned/blocked you cannot edit, create content, chat, or discuss until the ban is lifted. You will be automatically banned if you are not registered and break any of the rules. Another consequence you could receive is cleaning up of content such as grammar fixing, spelling corrections, etc. However, this will not effect you in the slightest. You won't be notified about the edit unless it is vandalized and has been restored. Cleanups will be there to correct errors and mistakes but are not negative. Category:Policy Category:Help Category:Fandom of Fairy Tail Wiki